OLEDs (organic light-emitting diodes) have become one of the next generation of display devices that are competitive and promising, due to its advantages of all solid state structure, high brightness, full viewing angle, rapid response, and flexible display. It is demonstrated by researches that moisture and oxygen in the air have significant effect on the lifetime of OLED. Therefore, if the OLED is packaged effectively and is isolated from moisture and oxygen in air, the lifetime of OLEDs can be greatly increased, and thus the lifetime of a display device comprising OLEDs can be increased.
In a relevant technique for packaging the OLED, at least one group of films is generally deposited on the OLED to be packaged, and each group of films comprises an organic layer and an inorganic layer.